Unholy Desires
by Melyssa1023
Summary: Priests are known to be tempted by succubus into the path of lust. Will Alexander Anderson be able to resist his desires when temptation is brought to him by the Queen of the Makai?   AAxMA  Vaguely explicit stuff, beware!


Another mission. Another soon-to-be dead vampire. Another pile of dead ghouls in the floor. Alexander Anderson could never have suspected the radical turn his life would take that night.

As they always do before dying, the coward vampire had left his ghouls to attack the Judas Priest and ran away to save his nonliving neck. Yet this was no trouble for Anderson, he actually had fun ripping heathens' bodies into pieces covered in blood. There was no greater reward than fulfilling the task commended to him and his Section by the Lord.

After the last ghoul shrieked in pain before dropping dead, Anderson followed the blood trail that the wounded vampire had left behind him. The priest had managed to stab one of the creature's legs before he retreated, and it would be matter of time before he brought justice to his insignificant existence.

The trail seemed to head into a small park, with nothing more but a kid's playground and several old trees. It didn't take long until the Paladin saw the blood-sucking creature lying against a metal slide and trying to stop the hemorrhage.

Anderson started to walk towards the vampire and held two bayonets on each hand, and quoted the bible with his typical enthusiasm.

"Therefore de ungodly shall not stan' in de judgment, or sinners in de congregashun av de righteous. let de sinners be consumed oyt av de earth, an' let de class be naw more."

"No, no, wait!" yelled the vampire, trying to run away. It was no use, though, because he stepped over a small toy car that made his face meet the floor. The holy man snickered, and before the monster could stand up he was already standing over him.

" Bless thou de Lord, O me soul... AMEN!"

Four bayonets pinned the vampire's body to the floor, one in the head, one in each shoulder and one in the stomach. Father Anderson's smile hadn't been erased, but before he could kneel down and cross himself he was interrupted.

"Bravo, bravo! You sure are impressive, priest. Really impressive" said a female voice along a very effusive clapping.

Because of the Paladin's excitement while punishing the vampire, he hadn't noticed the woman's presence earlier. Yet this was no ordinary presence at all. When Anderson stood up and faced the voice owner, he was astonished.

Sitting in one of the nearby swings, a gorgeous, green-eyed woman looked at him directly. Her light-green limp hair caught the man's attention as soon as he saw her. Her lips, which seemed so soft and tender, depicted a small one sided smile. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and only had two or three buttons below her chest, leaving most of her belly and her voluptuous breast revealed. Contrasting this, she wore tight jet-black pants up to her hips. Finally, a pair of heeled boots gave the last touch of seductiveness to the woman. Never before he had seen such curious beauty.

"I loved to watch you kill that vampire. Such enthusiasm, such passion, such aggressiveness... Ah, I hadn't seen a man like you in a long time" she said.

A cold shiver ran through the Judas priest's back as soon as the woman stood up and started to walk towards him. Something was not right at all. Quickly, he pulled out a bayonet from his sleeve and took a defensive stance.

"Stan' roi dare!" he said, glaring at her. The woman's smile disappeared for a second, just to be replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Oh, so you don't fear vampires but you're afraid of a woman?" she mocked, crossing her arms.

"Ye are naw woman. reveyle yer true self, creature!" demanded Anderson and tightened his grip fiercely.

"As you wish..."

In a blink of an eye, the woman's appearance changed. The white shirt was replaced by a black bikini-like corset, attached to her arms by a curious plumage; and her black pants became pink bat-patterned tights. She wore a couple of boots similar to the ones she had earlier, and a pair of pale orange arm gloves joined to the hand by a golden ring in her middle fingers.

But what mostly surprised Anderson were her wings: not only she had two blacked wings on her back, but also a pair of small wings on her head.

The Judas priest was speechless. It had been a long time since the Paladin had seen a winged creature. In fact, he had no idea of what she was. She was not a vampire, nor a demon, nor a witch. She was clearly not a human, but he couldn't figure out what she was, either.

The woman giggled before Anderson's reaction. Earlier he seemed rude and tough, but now he was looking at her with confused yet challenging eyes. That was just lovely...

"You still wonder who I am?" she asked, receiving no response. "My name is Morrigan Aensland, and I am a succubus."

"Agh, a succubus... de filthy whores from 'ell..." muttered Anderson, glaring at her even more.

"Oh, and I thought you were a gentleman. That's not a way to talk to a lady..." Morrigan replied, faking an angry tone in an obvious way, yet not fading the grin on her face.

The Paladin was getting tired of this. The succubus instead was starting to enjoy the encounter.

"Anyways, I was passing by and I saw you slaughtering those ghouls and that vampire. Trust me when I say that I had seen no human fight with your vigor before..." the woman continued, walking closer to the priest. "The way you recited the Bible, the manner in which you smiled, the fury with which you murdered that leech... You are a great fighter, priest..."

Alexander felt an unusual warmth in his face. His heart had taken a faster pace too, and his stomach started to tickle in an annoying way. He had never received such compliments from a woman, lest a gorgeous woman like Morrigan. Heinkel and Yumiko admired his skills as an executer, but the way in which the succubus talked made him feel... strange...

"Aww, you are blushing... That's so cute..." pampered Morrigan, smiling softly.

"Shut yer bake!" yelled Anderson, turning his back on her. "Ae am not-... Gah! Damn ye, woman!"

The priest knew there was no point in denying it. He, Father Alexander Anderson, the mightiest Paladin of The Vatican's Special Section XIII Iscariot, the nightmare of –almost- every vampire and unnatural being, was blushing in front of a succubus. And she saw him. And she thought it was cute.

Was there a bigger shame in the world?

"Unghhh!"

The Paladin had a mixed paralyzing feeling of pleasure, surprise and embarrassment while he felt two hands in his manhood. They caressed him softly, almost rhythmically, while the succubus' head rested in Anderson's wide back. The priest's heart paced so hard it felt about to escape through his chest, while his knees and feet felt weak with every movement. His hands tightened their grip around the bayonets and little quiet moans unwillingly escaped Alexander's mouth.

"I wonder... would you be as rough and vigorous in bed?" Morrigan asked with a soft, seductive voice. "It would be lovely to find out..."

A swift image of Morrigan lying naked in a bed ran through the priest's mind, along a strong desire of making it real. Yet almost instantly, he remembered his vow of chastity and snapped out of the lustful realm he had been driven into.

He quickly pulled himself away from the succubus and glared at her, clenching his teeth. She had made him have lustful thoughts, after all.

"How dare ye?" yelled the priest, pointing a bayonet at her.

Morrigan grinned again and ran one of her hands through her cheek in a perverted way, as if it actually were Anderson's member. She seemed like a kitten rubbing its face against his master.

"You enjoyed that as much as I did, priest" she mocked.

The priest hesitated for a moment while he remembered the pleasure he felt. Not that he was proud of it, of course. With anger he grabbed the woman's face and pulled her closer to him, placing his bayonet dangerously close to her neck. The succubus was surprised for such a quick move, and a speck of fear could be seen in her face. Yet she recovered her usual seductive grin, despite her vulnerable position.

"Lower that bayonet, you're not going to hurt me... " Morrigan purred, pulling away the weapon "Not in this way, at least."

After saying that, the succubus stood on tiptoes and kissed Alexander deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck and caressing his hair. This time it took less time for the priest to give in, returning the kiss and holding her as well. Decades had passed since he kissed a woman; he had already forgot how pleasant it was to feel the warmth of female lips. And although the kiss was lustful at the beginning, soon it became a soft and sweet touch. For a second, Anderson forgot about the entire world. There was no Vatican, no Section XIII, no Hellsing Organization, no Alucard, no vampires... Just Morrigan and him.

Whether it was a real feeling or a succubus' charm, he couldn't say. He didn't mind it, anyways.

Finally Morrigan stopped and looked straight into the Paladin's eyes, which seemed dazed and sleepy. She smiled and rested her head in his shoulder, not letting his neck go and still caressing his head.

"Come with me... Let me make you happy..." she muttered. "I'll make all your desires come true, I will fulfill your fantasies and please your lust."

Lust...

What was he doing? He was being seduced by a succubus, and didn't do anything about it! He was holding her in his arms like a lover, and forgot his vow and his duty to the Vatican! He was already condemned to hell for being a murderer, but adding lust to his list of sins was not an option.

He had to get out of there before he did something he would regret the rest of his life.

"Ae will not fall in yer trap, woman!" he shouted, pushing a confused Morrigan away.

With a gust of wind, he pulled out his bible and disappeared in a funnel of holy pages, leaving the succubus alone in the park.

"We will meet again, priest..." she grinned, before returning to the Makai. "And then you will be mine!"


End file.
